The present invention relates to a pump apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 63-277878 discloses a pump apparatus including a gear shaft with a drive gear and a gear shaft with a driven gear meshing with the drive gear. These gear shafts are supported in bearing holes which are formed in a pump body and a cover, respectively.